El Sicario y la Princesa
by gruviaforever0706
Summary: Gray ha tenido un pasado muy difícil al ver a sus padres asesinados frente a sus ojos, pero ese cruel destino cambiará al conocer a una dulce chica de cabellos azules de clase alta, en el día en que decidió robarle y ella le entrega su collar de cruz para prometerse el uno al otro que se volverán a ver. Cincos años pasaron y el destino decidió el reencuentro de los dos jóvenes.


**Esta es una historia inspirada en una novela mexicana que me gustó mucho, algunos cambios que realicé ya que me gusta mucho la trama, en este fic los personajes principales serán Gray y Juvia (Gruvia) y algunas menciones del Nalu y Gale, y un poco de Chappy XD, espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Un terrible pasado**

* * *

 **Gray POV**

Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y la vida que me tocó llegar, no es tan mala que digamos. Mis hermanos, Lucy y Happy, que ahora peligran por sus vidas debido a esta maldita pobreza, han llegado al extremo de odiarme y lo entiendo. Ya que todo fue culpa mía. En primer lugar deberían saber a lo que me dedico, la verdad es que... soy un sicario, una maldita rata de las calles que solo sirve para robar o asesinar a personas de mucho dinero. Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tenía 7 años, en frente mío y de mis hermanos, lo único que podíamos hacer fue gritar, fue... una horrible experiencia, y desde ese día, nuestras vidas fueron marcadas por la oscuridad

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

Era un día normal, mi madre estaba preparando la cena, Happy estaba con papá y Lucy y yo estábamos jugando con algunos amigos y nuestra prima Ultear. Mi mejor amigo y rival es Natsu Dragneel, y un tal Lyon Bastia, que es amigo de mi prima, también se convirtió en mi rival. No teníamos mucho dinero, pero éramos felices. A veces llevaba a mi hermana para jugar, ya que ella se aburre si está sola, pero ese tonto de Natsu la miraba con otros ojos, me molesté y decidí estar todo el tiempo con ella, alejándola de ese tonto escupe fuego (por así decirlo, tenía muchos apodos para ese idiota). Ya era de noche y nos despedimos todos, para que cada uno se dirija a sus respectivos hogares, cuando escuché a mi madre llamándonos.

\- ¡Gray! ¡Lucy! Hora de cenar- nos llamó nuestra madre, una mujer hermosa en nuestra perspectiva, tenía el cabello corto y unos preciosos ojos grisáceos como los míos. ¡Hmp! (Ahí estoy con mi cara de orgulloso).

\- Ya vamos mamá- respondí, tomé a mi hermanita de la mano y entramos a la casa. Yo tengo el cabello color azabache y ojos grises como los de mi madre, y Lucy tiene el cabello rubio y ojos grandes color chocolate, se podría decir que es muy hermosa a pesar de su corta edad, y por eso como hermano mayor debo protegerla de los pervertidos.

-¡Cielos! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó mi mamá frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba de reojo a mi papá quien sostenía al pequeño Happy en sus brazos. Mi hermano menor tenía el cabello azul y ojos grisáceos.

\- Mika...-suspiró- no te molestes, seguro que tienen una excusa muy importante- mi padre Jude,quien tenía un gran bigote y las mismas características de Lucy.

\- Sí... mi hermano y yo estábamos jugando con Ultear, Natsu y Lyon- contestó sonriente mi pequeña hermana y eso dejo a mis padres muy confundidos, y no entendí el por qué.

\- Lucy está en lo correcto- reafirmé la respuesta que dio mi pequeña hermana.

Después de un gran y corto silencio, mi madre optó por aceptar su "verdadera excusa".

\- Está bien, vengan a cenar para después alistar todo para la escuela- terminó de hablar mi mamá, y nos sentamos para comer, estuvimos conversando sobre el colegio entre risas y resondras. Nosotros vivimos en una choza en la parte más alta del barrio. El colegio donde yo estudiaba pertenecía al gobierno, por lo cual no tendríamos que pagar nada y eso nos beneficiaba, me interesaba mucho la literatura y comunicaciones, igual que mi padre y era el más inteligente de mi clase. Lucy estaba en primer grado, mientras Happy, al ser el más pequeño estaba en el nido del gobierno. Meses anteriores descubrí que no era hijo de Jude y Mika (así se llamaban mis verdaderos y únicos padres), ya que mi mamá se había separado de mi "verdadero padre" llamado Silver Fullbuster (es por él que tengo su apellido), él era muy violento y le pegaba a mi mamá constantemente, hasta que un día decidió por largarse de la casa, así es... cuando yo nací, aparte que también había negado que era hijo suyo, al salir de casa; varios días después fue arrestado por cometer crímenes atroces. Después escuché a mi tía Ul, que Silver había escapado y suplicaba que nos mudáramos, para que no ocurriera una desgracia. Sin tan sólo hubiera insistido eso no habría pasado.

De vuelta a ese día, terminamos de cenar, y nos dirigimos a las camas, eran solo dos, la choza contaba con un cocina chiquita y una mesa, un hermoso balcón de madera que podía apreciar el paisaje del barrio, tres puertas, dos en la choza y una afuera para seguridad, seguida de una cerca de madera. Mucha abundancia de flores y plantas. Estábamos ya en las camas cuando tocan la puesta de adentro. Me asusté un poco, pero después recordé que pudo haber sido mi tía Ul, mi padre decidió abrir la puerta, lo cual desearía que jamás lo hubiera hecho.

\- Bueno, es hora de dormir- mi madre lo decía con una gran sonrisa, la última que pude ver. En eso tocan la puerta- Debe ser Ul-

\- Yo voy...- caminando hacia la puerta- enserio amor, tu hermana llega muy tarde- miró a mi mamá con una sonrisa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero ante de decir un "hola" fue empujado y cayó al suelo. Mi mamá con un movimiento ágil cogió a Happy; quien estaba en la cama cerca de la puerta, me tomó a mí y a Lucy y nos puso detrás de ella, mi padre se levantó rápidamente y se puso delante de nosotros con una mano estirada, en modo protección.

Aparecieron dos hombres enmascarados con armas las cuales apuntaban a mi papá Jude, mi mamá quedó petrificada ante la escena y yo también, conocía a ese señor, era nada más ni nada menos que... mi "padre biológico".

- _Silver~_ -mencionó el nombre del desenmascarado, este respondió con una sonrisa formada en su rostro, mi mamá realmente estaba asustada, ella sabía perfectamente a qué vinieron,se llevó sus manos a su boca tratando de aguantar algunas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, aparte de que estaba temblando de miedo, Lucy sostenía fuertemente a Happy y yo a ella, mi padre muy nervioso se dispuso a hablar.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? No tenemos dinero así que por favor váyanse- pausó un rato y continuó- Silver... tú no eres bienvenido aquí, por favor retírate- dijo mi padre con la mano estirada para que ellos se retiraran, cosa que enojo mucho a Silver haciendo que le dispara en la pierna. Mi mamá dio un fuerte grito auxiliando a mi padre, Lucy escondió su rostro en mi pecho en señal de miedo y yo quedé muy asustado al ver como la sangre chorreaba de la pierna de mi padre.

 _-_ _Silver... por favor vete, déjanos en paz_ \- dijo mi madre con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de ayudar a mi padre a levantarse.

\- Quédate en el suelo estúpida mujer, antes de que se me colme la paciencia- gritó el aún enmascarado apuntándolos con el arma, mi madre cayó de rodillas por el miedo y el hombre siguió- Esta si que es estúpida, no sé cómo pudo ser tu esposa, es una maldita pe...- estaba hablando y fue interrumpido por un disparo al techo.  
\- CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, bien sabes para qué estamos aquí, así que hagámoslo rápido... Morirás aquí desgraciado- le apuntó a mi padre, pero antes de apretar el gatillo mi mamá se interpuso frente a él recibiendo la bala impactar contra su pecho, rápidamente cayó al suelo, mi padre estaba a punto de ayudarla cuando el enmascarado le disparó en la cabeza, matándolo.

\- ¡Maldición!- se maldijo- ¿qué demonios he hecho?- dejó caer su arma al suelo y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Por otro lado el hombre se limitó a recoger el arma de su compañero y seguirlo. Sólo podía ver a mi madre agonizando de dolor y a mi padre inerte en el suelo con un pequeño agujero en su cabeza, el cual no dejaba de sangrar. No me podía mover, sentí que mi mundo se iba abajo y se tornaba en algo oscuro, pero al escuchar las palabras de mi madre regresé a la realidad.

\- Gray... quiero... pedirte una... cosa... amor- mi madre pidió que me acercara a ella, le hice caso al acercarme lentamente y le sostuve su mano.

\- Claro mamá, dime lo que quieras- apreté muy fuerte su mano, me regaló una pequeña sonrisa sobre su manchado rostro de sangre.

\- Por favor... cuida a tus hermanos... sé un gran estudiante, como... tu padre hubiera querido- desvié la mirada a mi padre, y después volví con mi madre- sigue... con tus estudios... guía a tus hermanos por buen camino- pausó un poco ya que se le salían las lágrimas, yo hacía exactamente lo mismo y seguí escuchándola- y lo más importante es que...- decidió parar un rato para luego continuar- No caigas en la venganza- esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza varias veces y otra vez la escuché hablar- Jude y yo... te estaremos vigilando, allá arriba... y nunca... olviden que- mi madre estaba respirando cada vez más débil y sus ojos estaban perdiendo brillo cada vez más, pero seguí escuchándola, sabía que lo que venía eran sus últimas palabras- Los amamos...- y así fue como mi madre dejó caer su mano inerte al suelo, había cerrado sus ojos para siempre, lo único que podía hacer fue gritar y llorar a mares, mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo. A los diez minutos había llegado mi tía Ul con policías, eso fue porque escuchó los balazos que provinieron de aquí, nos cogió a nosotros y nos llevó a fuera mientras venían los fiscales a llevarse los cuerpos. Mi tía se unió a nuestro llanto, no podía creer que su hermanita estuviera muerta, y por culpa de un maldito asesino que sólo merecía la muerte. Llegaron algunos hombres para llevarnos a un orfanato, pero para eso tendrían que separarnos, así que mi tía optó por hacerse cargo de nosotros, pero estaba en las mismas condiciones que nosotros, además tenía una hija que mantener y lo hacía ella sola. Decidí por hacer un trato con ella, que consistía en hacerse cargo de nosotros legalmente, no tenía que preocuparse, ya que yo le dije que me haría cargo de ellos, sólo podía colaborar con algunas sobras de comida que dejara de su casa, era una de las promesas que decidí cumplir, ella estuvo de acuerdo. Desde ese día decidí proteger a mis hermanos con mi vida, pero la culpa me carcomía ya que rompí las demás promesas que aparentemente le prometí a mi madre. La oscuridad llegaba a mí, a medida que pasaba el tiempo. La venganza me estaba cegando, sólo quería encontrar a ese hombre y matarlo con mis propias manos, por causarnos mucho daño. Pero quién se iba a imaginar que me convertiría en esto: " Un sicario a sangre fría" y llevado a mis hermanos a una vida de deudas y peligros.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

La vida de los pobres no es tan fácil, pero eso no significa que la de los ricos sea aún más fácil, es todo lo contrario, ambos mundos son extremadamente opuestos. La gran diferencia de estos dos mundos es que los pobres al no tener dinero se ganan la vida trabajando, pero como en la sociedad de ahora, el trabajo no vale para nada a menos que tengas algún título o seas bachiller, te dedicas a robar o incluso a trabajar para esos malditos adinerados que sólo cobran sus deudas y el que no paga... muere. Pero aún así se apoyan y se quieren, no importa en la situación en que se encuentren, se amarán los unos a los otros, a eso se le llama "amor familiar". En cambio los ricos, ciertamente lo tienen todo y con un chasquido de dedos consiguen lo que quieren al instante, a veces contratan gente para deshacerse de cualquiera que tengan para pagar, y no se sienten culpables en lo absoluto, pero detrás del dinero hay personas indiferentes, que a pesar de su situación, no les importa el dinero, esas personas solo quieren recibir amor y cariño de parte de las personas que conoce, sean familiares, amigos, etc. A veces al tenerlo todo, de alguna manera te sientes vacío que sin darte cuenta caes en una gran depresión, la que nadie puede sacarte, hasta llegan al extremo de cometer actos atroces como el suicidio, consumo y/o fabricación de drogas. En ese mundo en el que "amor", es una palabra que se puede comprar, a eso se le llama "amor comprado".

* * *

 **En otro lugar...**

* * *

 **Juvia POV**

Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar y mi vida no me agrada mucho, es más la odio. Años atrás decidía con terminarla de una vez por todas pero siempre me arrepentía, ya que sólo era una estúpida cobarde. Mi padre es un asesino, pero ahora prófugo de la justicia, mi madre una loca histérica que sólo se preocupa por mi hermano mayor, es cómo si tuvieran un sólo hijo, y eso me hace sentir mal, y por último está mi hermano Gajeel, quien ahora se dedica a hacer Narcotraficante y poco a poco sigue los pasos de mi padre. Antes, a mi parecer nos considerábamos una familia... no feliz pero normal y tranquila, pero no sé en qué momento esa "felicidad" fue cayendo con el pasar de los años.

 **Flash Back**

Años anteriores, mi hermano había de tener 13 años, cuando se escapó al enterarse que la sirvienta de la casa, fue "echada" por mi padre y esta había de estar ahora en su pueble natal. Yo sabía exactamente que a mi hermano le gustaba esa muchacha y le ayudaba para que ellos hablaran o jugaran a solas (si saben a lo que realmente me refiero) en fin, mi madre como la loca que es, trataba de buscar a mi hermano en todas partes ya que siempre se preocupaban por él y a mí me dejaban a un lado como si no existiera, el amor que tanto anhelaba solo lo compraban con dinero lo cual no me gustaba.

\- ¡Dios! este niño me va a matar - gritó mi madre muy angustiada llevando un cigarrillo a su boca.

\- Juliet, quieres calmarte, lo vamos a encontrar - mi padre lo decía con total calma que hizo sospechar a mi madre.

\- ¿Sabes qué?, no lo voy a hacer, no hasta encontrar a mi hijo, y será mejor que me vaya; mientras tú vete con la niña, ¿quieres? - mi madre un tanto exagerada me cargó y llevó a los brazos de mi padre, pero pude notar que él estaba muy nervioso, yo sólo sonreí porque seguramente esto me ayudaría a llevarme mejor con él, ya que nunca hemos convivido tiempo juntos, pero me equivoqué... - Escucha Juliet no puedo, tengo que irme sólo, porque al lugar donde buscaré, a la niña le podría dar un gran susto, preferible es que vaya ella contigo - al decir eso estaba desesperado, como si hubiera matado a alguien, lo cual sospeché un poco, pero como era pequeña no le tomé importancia, solo bajé la mirada, estaba triste, triste de que mi papá no me demostrara su amor en lo más mínimo.

\- Papá... no quiere ir con Juvia - estaba tan lastimada que pensé que mi padre me odiaba y no quería que estuviera a su lado. A veces tengo la costumbre de hablar en tercera persona, me molestaba ya que todos se burlaban de mí pero creo que es inevitable.

\- No es eso amor, sólo que tú debes ir con mamá para que la cuides -se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído - además tu madre está loca, es mejor que la acompañes- terminó diciendo esas palabras, y yo me dirigí con mi mamá y nos fuimos en búsqueda de mi hermano.

Pasaron seis largas horas de búsqueda y aún no lo encontrábamos. Nos decidimos por regresar a la casa, y para nuestra sorpresa mi hermano estaba ahí, echado en su cama escuchando música con sus audífonos, mi mamá se abalanzó contra él y yo también.

-Mi hermanito ha regresado-decía muy feliz abrazándolo y él correspondió a mi abrazo, sentía que el único cariño que recibía era de mi hermano, aunque éramos muy distantes me protegía de cada cosa, incluso de mis padres cuando querían pegarme. Sí, a veces sufría de daño emocional y físico, más por mi papá, pero cómo siempre te pagan con dinero para que cierres la boca.

.

.

.

Un día invite a una amiga a jugar conmigo, su nombre era Meredy y éramos muy unidas, en fin, ella trajo a su perrito y decidimos jugar con él, yo vi ligeramente como el perro estaba cavando algo lo cual hizo que me acercara un poco pero fui interrumpida por mi mamá que al parecer había traído limonada para las dos y olvidé eso. Era de noche ese mismo día y mi madre se empeñó a buscar un supuesto arete que se le había caído en el patio, yo estaba escondida detrás de la puerta para ver qué estaba haciendo, cuando en eso la vi agachada tratando de cavar un poco, después de un par de minutos lo siguió haciendo, en eso se paró rápidamente y cayó al suelo; se encontraba… ¿asustada? Y comprendí el por qué, había como una especie de mano tiesa en la tierra, como un cadáver... me asuste y decidí abandonar esa escena pero antes vi como mi madre seguía cavando con desesperación. No le tomé mucha importancia y me fui a mi habitación a dormir cuando en eso escucho un grito por parte de mi papá, me puse los zapatos y fui corriendo al lugar donde había provenido ese grito, llegué y mi papá estaba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos mirando la cama, gire lentamente mi cabeza para ver qué era, pero sentía unas manos grandes cubrir mis ojos, eran de mi hermano, y sentí su respiración muy agitada y el ambiente tenía un mal olor, como basura, no me gustó mucho, Gajeel-kun me llevó a mi cuarto, le quise preguntar qué pasaba pero no se disponía a responderme y cerró mi puerta, escuche sirenas llegar a mi casa, al parecer eran ambulancias que entraban y se dirigían al lugar de los hechos, a la mañana siguiente me enteré que mi padre lo internaron en un hospital mental, aparentemente mi madre le había jugado una mala broma, como el dejar el cadáver de una mujer en su cama… ¡qué horror!. Días después me enteré que ese cuerpo era de la sirvienta la cual mi hermano estaba enamorado, le hicieron un pequeño funeral y la olvidamos a las tres semanas, porque según mi mamá, la servidumbre no es de la familia, lo que más me dolió es que mi padre fue el responsable de la muerte de la mujer, y era un criminal, esperaron a que se recuperara totalmente para llevárselo a prisión, y así lo hicieron pero este escapó a la semana. Seis años han pasado y todavía desconocen el paradero de mi papá, mi hermano ahora es narcotraficante de drogas y mi mamá no le importa en lo más mínimo, ahora decidí en ser abogada para defender a los demás, y… encontrar a ese niño que decidí que sería mi amor eterno… por siempre...

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Sigo insistiendo espero que les haya gustado sin contar que es el primer fic que publico.**

 **Sayonara minna-san~**


End file.
